Listen To The Beat
by Darkangelily
Summary: The Death Scythes meet the Dark Angels and become rivals on the spot what is to come of both bands. Warning: lots of OOC, and for Mature audiences only for future purposes!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic..well I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW ! Constructed Response Needed.

I do not own Soul Eater, or the song Dark Horse by Katy Perry

Chapter 1: Rivals

Soul's POV

"Come on hurry up or you're gonna be late! " Our manager Mr. Stein screamed with annoyance in his voice. We ran backstage to put on our outfits for the performance. "Hey Soul come check out this band, they're pretty good."

The drummer was a blond with blue eyes she wore shorts and a yellow half shirt she had a pretty nice chest size. The bassist looked similar to the blond but wore a red half shirt and was taller and had smaller breast. Lastly was the pianist who was curvy she had black hair and dark blue eyes and was wearing a purple shirt with a moon on it but she had on a skirt. "Where's the Singer?"

"Excuse me sorry!" A girl with blond hair and pigtails rushed passed us and ran onto the stage waving at the audience.'Woah those shorts are fantastic she has a nice ass.' I smirked. The girl looked back at her bandmates to start.

**I knew you were**

**You were gonna come to me**

**And here you are**

**But you better choose carefully**

**Cause I'm capable of anything**

**Of anything and everything**

She gave the rapper Kilik a flirty look then spun to the audience bending over and giving him a nice view of her ass, then looking back at him with a smirk.

**Make me your Aphrodite**

**Make me your one and only**

**But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy **

She reached up for his shirt and clenched it yanking him close with a angry look almost kissing him before turning back around and looking at the audience.

**So you wanna play with magic**

**Boy, you should know what you're falling for**

**Baby do you dare to do this?**

**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse**

**Are you ready for, ready for**

**A perfect storm, perfect storm**

**Cause once you're mine, once you're mine**

**There's no going back**

**Mark my words**

**This love will make you levitate**

**Like a bird**

**Like a bird without a cage**

**But down to earth**

**If you choose to walk away, don't walk away**

**It's in the palm of your hand now baby**

**It's a yes or no, no maybe**

**So just be sure before you give it all to me**

**All to me, give it all to me**

She walked to the crowd grabbing their hands earning a roar from the crowd.

**So you wanna play with magic**

**Boy, you should know what you're falling for**

**Baby do you dare to do this?**

**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse**

**Are you ready for, ready for**

**A perfect storm, perfect storm**

**Cause once you're mine, once you're mine **

**There's no going back**

Kilik walked up to her, checking her out and walked around her in a circle starting his versus.

**She's a beast**

**I call her Karma **

**She eats your heart out**

**Like Jeffrey Dahmer **

**Be careful**

**Try not to lead her on**

**Shorty's heart is on steroids**

**Cause her love is so strong**

**You may fall in love**

**When you meet her**

**If you get the chance you better keep her**

**She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart**

**She'll turn cold as a freezer**

**That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor**

**She can be my Sleeping Beauty**

**I'm gon' put her in a coma**

**Woo!**

**Damn I think I love her**

**Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care**

**She ride me like a roller coaster**

**Turned the bedroom into a fair **

**Her love is like a drug**

**I was tryna hit it and quit it**

**But lil' mama so dope**

**I messed around and got addicted**

The girl turning back at Kilik once again eyeing him seductively.

**So you wanna play with magic**

**Boy, you should know what you're falling for**

**Baby do you dare to do this?**

**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse **

**Are you ready for, ready for **

**A perfect storm, perfect storm **

**Cause once you're mine, once you're mine **

**There's no going back**

Kilik grabbing her by the waist and pulled her towards him before the lights go off and the audience scream louder in response as the band walked off the stage.

"That band what do you think Soul I think shes really good." "THAT WAS GOOD BUT IT WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO OUR BAND!" The voice was none other than BlackStar the drummer of our band. "They were pretty good I have to admit and they are all hot chicks but not better than us." Kid only nodded in response then turning his attention to the approaching band. The blond with green eyes approached me with a serious expression "Im sorry for bumping into you earlier I didnt mean to be rude." "Um.. No its alright you were in a hurry so." The girl blushed in response she reached out her hand "My name is Maka maybe we'll meet again soon to prove you wrong."

I gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes. 'Oh shes not Miss innocent.' I thought. "I'm talking about him saying your band were better than us." She said with her face full of irritation. I shrugged "We are and WHAT you gonna do about it." I said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Oh you're so on Sharky!" Maka said stomping off.

"The names Soul get it right Tiny Tits" I yelled

I tried my BEST! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I am so happy to get reviews so fast!

Chapter 2: The Hole

Maka's POV

"That stupid idiot who does he think he is acting like he's some big shot!" I screamed angrily as I walked back to Liz. "What's got your panties in a bunch Maka?" Liz smirked.

"Nothing just some random assholes backstage!" Liz quirked her brow urging me to explain.

"These bastards said they were.." _ring ring ring _I reached in my pocket to grab my phone. I felt all my anger subside then I looked back at Liz "It's Asura!" I gave her a pleading look. "Go on ahead Maka go have a lovey dovey chat with your boyfriend" She said while making a kissy face. I rolled my eyes while taking the call.

"Hey Asura I was wondering if you wanted to go out later… hello! hello!" 'He must've accidentally called me' before hanging up I hear moans and panting coming from the phone. "Hey are you okay!" freaking from panic I listen in to what was happening.

"Faster, FUCK ME Harder! Ahhh!" A females voice 'no he can't be' then Asura's voice "God you feel so fucking tight." _CRASH_

Liz's POV

I turned to where the sound came from finding Maka's phone on the ground and her crying. "MAKA WHAT'S WRONG!" I ran to her getting no response only her looking at her phone. Picking it up I noticed sounds coming from it then lifted it up to my ear.

Red was all I saw I threw the phone against the wall smashing it to pieces. "THAT BASTARD!" I rampaged looking back at Maka and calming down pulling her to my chest. "It alright, its going to be okay" she clenched to me crying harder.

"It hurts Liz I..I loved him."

"I know Maka I know."

AN:

I was so happy to get a review that I typed up this chapter I'm thinking its a little too rushed though. Sorry Its a little short

Anyway Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay this time but I tried to make this chapter long just for you guys!

Chapter 3: Moving on

She woke up wondering how she got in her bed, memories of yesterday flooding back in her head. Maka smirked. She knew it would happen but not with him. Not with the man she came to trust and fall in love with.

"Dammit." She threw her pillow across her room. She laid back down again tears flooding her eyes. 'When did she ever go wrong? Why didn't she notice the signs? Were there any signs? Who was he with?' She shook her head wiping her tears, none of that matters now it was over and she was going to put an end to it.

She arose from her bed to find some clothes. Noticing that it was early in the morning she knew no one would be up this early so she walked to the bathroom to take her shower.

Taking a shower only made it worse she could only think about her lover. She sighed 'Maybe it was one sided'."Asura" she said his name only remembering the moans and groans of him and his partner. "Love sucks." She said aloud only to be reminded of the good memories she had when he was loving and caring.

There was a knock at the door.

"Maka"

Knowing it was Tsubaki she quickly wiped her tears not wanting to make her friend worry about her even more. "Yes"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine I'll be out in just a minute, sorry for waking you."

She heard Maka's voice full of anguish. "Its okay Maka I was already up anyway I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

Maka heard Tsubaki's footsteps slowly fading away before sighing, and followed her daily morning ritual quickly before putting on a black mini skirt and a purple shirt saying music saves the soul before walking out heading towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Tsubaki" Maka putting a sincere smile at the sight of Tsubaki cooking breakfast. Tsubaki turned around with worry in her eyes.

"Maka I heard what happened? Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked only to get no response from Maka and just her staring into Tsubaki's eyes deep in thought.

"I could be better" Maka slowly replied as she blinked away tears that threatened to fall, her eyes widening at Tsubaki's sudden embrace

"Maka I just want you to know that we will always have your back through thick and thin so its okay to let it out."

Maka slowly let a smile fall on her lips knowing she wasn't alone. She knew that Tsubaki, Liz and, Patty was always there to help her move forward.

"Tsubaki thanks but, Im done with crying over a person that's not worth my time. She looked up at Tsubaki giving off a new look in her eyes, determination.

"I'm going outside for a walk I think I need some fresh air. She said before grabbing her shoes and her ipod and heading out the door. "Save me some breakfast." Tsubaki nodding in response.

She reached in her pocket looking for her headphones, her ears yearning for music to fill her head to the brim to escape. Finding them she quickly put them in her ears and scrolled through her library to choose a song. she smirked 'this one is perfect.' She begun to sing with the song while walking dancing down the street.

Uh huh!

It's Iggy Iggs!

I got one more problem with you girl

One less, one less!

Aye

Problem

Hey baby even though I hate ya!

I wanna love ya

I want you!

And even though I can't forgive you

I really want you

I want you!

Tell me, tell me baby

Why can't you leave me?

Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it

I want you!

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

I know you're never gonna wake up

I gotta give up

But it's you!

I know I shouldn't ever call back

Or let you come back

But it's you!

Everytime you touch me

And say you love me

I get a little bit breathless

I shouldn't want it

But it's you!

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

It's Iggy Iggs!

Uh!

What you got?

Smart money bettin'

I'll be better off without you

In no time

I'll be forgettin' all about you

You saying that you know

But I really really doubt you

Understand my life is easy

When I ain't around you

Iggy Iggy

Too biggie to be here stressin'

I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you

More than I love your presence

And the best thing now

Is probably for you to exit

I let you go

Let you back

I finally learned my lesson!

No half-stepping

Either you want it or you just keep playin'

I'm listening to you knowin'

I can't believe what you're sayin'

There's a million you's baby boo

So don't be dumb

I got 99 problems

But you won't be one

Like what!

One less, one less problem

One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

The song ended and Maka snapped back to the reality. She widened her eyes to cheers, claps, hoots and hollers. She blushed and bowed saying thank you before walking off. 'Note to self don't sing and dance in public.' She laughed to herself knowing she would do it anyway without noticing again.

"Do you usually do that in public."

She turned around quickly to see who the voice was coming from only to be greeted by a smirking white haired sharp tooth idiot. she sneered

"Not that its any of your business but I just had to let go of some stress… and also I forgot I was in public" she said twiddling her thumbs at her own stupidity.

"Stress?" Soul asked arching his eyebrows wondering what could have stressed the girl out.

She only looked forward ignoring his question signaling him not to go any further on the topic.

"Hey do you know where I can buy a bat."

"There is a shop down the corner Why?"

"There's this car that I have to pay my respect to you wanna come with?" she said with a smirk. Her eyes gleaming with an evil aura

"Um ...sure?"

"Can I use your phone?" Soul nodded and gave her his phone quickly dialing a put a fake smile on her face. "Hey Asura I need you to be in my concert... I cant tell you because its a surprise." She faked a laugh but anyone could see the disgust on her face.

"Ok bye see you then."

"He your boyfriend?" Soul looked with a curious gaze.

"EX!" She said in annoyance at the word boyfriend

"OK but it doesn't sound like he knows he's an ex."

"He doesn't… but he will know at the concert tonight" Soul looked at her seeing sadness in her eyes.

"Why?"

"He cheated"

There was an awkward silence

Souls eyes widened at the statement 'Who would ever cheat on HER? Probably some bastard who doesn't know he had something good." He thought eyeing Maka's ass as she walked.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You were staring at my ass."

"Its not my fault its so big." He murmured hoping Maka didn't hear.

"Idiot! Pervert!" Maka walked faster trying to hide the red appearing on her cheeks

She turned around to face soul. "Are you coming or what?"

"I'm coming pigtails."

Please review!

I tried to make this chapter longer.

I do not own problems Ariana Grande does.

.


End file.
